My Purpose
by Fate12343
Summary: Autumn Hikari. Homeless, Hopeless, and filled with Happiness, but only after she discovers the pizzeria. She has a strong connection to the place, and helps with the murder mystery. When the murderer rises again, will she be able to stop him again? Or will she be his next victim. T- Swearing
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. My feet slammed into the dirt. Flashlights were flashing all over the place, scaring me half to death. "Fuck.." I said, as I kept running. I hid behind a tree and took a deep breath.

I could hear the man looking for me. "Come on!" He yelled. "I'm not fucking playing anymore!" I wanted to cry. I wanted to die, or him to die, I didn't even know! "Fucking bitch!"

He was close. To close. His voice was next to me. I was shaking. I ran again, jumping over a creek, and running up hill. I didn't dare look behind me. I knew if I did, I could risk falling once again. He had gotten me once, and I didn't need to get hit again.

I reached a problem. I was at the edge of a cliff. I could jump, but I couldn't see the bottom. The rain, and the dark was making it hard to see anything. I heard the man yell, and I looked behind me. "Now... If you come with me, you won't have to die on this cliff.." He laughed. I bit my lip, and looked at the cliff again.

"What's down there?" I asked him. He looked at me funny.

"Uhh..." He said, as he scratched his head. "I don't really know, I've never made it this far before."

"Guess I'm about to find out." I said, as I jumped.

"What the- No!" He yelled after me. I slid down as far as I could, and clung to the small platform I had landed on. "You bitch!" He said, as he flashed his flashlight around. I followed the light and smirked. He made it easy for me to get down now.

* * *

I was jumping from rock to rock, and then back into a forest. I was praying to god this guy had lost me by now. I made it to a highway, and looked at my compass. Of course, it was very hard to see it. I growled, and held it up a bit. I was going west. Good. He would try to find me. "Okay." I said, as I fixed my school bag, and ran down the highway.

I had made it to a small café and rested for a minute. I was outside, but I was sheltered from the rain. I was soaked head to toe. I noticed the café was closed, and sighed, looking at the map on the wall. I looked at where I was, and saw that there was a town up ahead. "Perfect.." I said. I took one of the small information maps, and opened my water proof bag. "Let's see, I'm about..." I looked at the trail, and counted. "Oh, I'm not to far!" I smiled, as I put it in the bag.

I decided to let myself dry off a bit before continuing. Once I felt a little better, I went off on my journey. I was walking now, knowing the guy that was chasing me must have lost me.

A good hour had passed, when I finally made it to the town. "Hurricane." I smiled as I read the sign. The sun was starting to rise, so most places were opening. I was freezing though. I was cold, and wet. Luckily, the rain had stopped, but that didn't really help.

Once I made it past the first couple of houses, I stumbled across a shelter, and went inside. There was a lady sitting at the desk. "Oh, you look frozen!" She said. I nodded, and shook.

"A bit, yeah.."

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" She asked.

"Yes. Just for a few days. Do you have an opening?" I asked her.

"Of course. Is it just you?" I nodded and she opened her book. "Can I get your name?"

"Oh, yeah. Autumn Hikari." I said. "I'm 17."

"Oh, perfect." She wrote it down. "You're a female, and let's see.. Blonde hair.. Oh wow, your eyes are almost golden!" She said.

"Yeah." I laughed a bit. "I don't know how that happened." She shrugged and wrote it down.

"Oh well. Any tattoos?" She asked. I shook my head.

I went through some more questions, before she brought me to a room. She told me it would be my room, for as long as I needed it to be. She then left me alone. I looked around the room, and smiled. There was a bed, with some blankets. A dresser, but I wasn't going to need it. There was a laundry hamper, a lock on my door, and a bathroom. I opened my bag and pulled out my dirty and stinky clothes, and put them in the hamper. I didn't have any of my own clothes, but the lady, who's name was Jazz, had given me some PJ's to wear.

I took everything out of my bag, and decided I should probably wash it after I washed myself. I threw out all of the garbage that was in it into the garbage. I then hung it on the back of my door. I walked into the bath room, and looked at myself in the mirror. I took off my clothes, and looked at the wounds I had gotten from that crazy guy.

A few bruises and cuts, but other than that, nothing. I smiled at this, and started the shower, quickly running to grab the PJ's, and put the dirty clothes in the hamper. I then locked myself in the bathroom, and got into the shower.

I was amazed at how clean I felt. I was very happy now. I had my hair brush, but I didn't trust it anymore. For all I knew, I would just get more dirt in my hair, or drag something back with it. I tossed it into the garbage, and put on my PJ's. When I walked into my room, I noticed the hamper was gone, and a little sign said 'Washing!'. I smiled.

My bag was a pain in the ass to wash. I had to scrub it clean. Eventually, I got all the dirt out, and hung it to dry. I sat on my bed, and groaned. "Oh, that feels nice." I said, as I sighed.

* * *

I had now been here a day, and decided I was going to go out and see what was around. Maybe if I could, try to find a job. There wasn't to much in this town. A few coffee shops, some clothing stores, a dollar store, corner stores, grocery stores.. The normal things you would find in a town. Until I stumbled across a pizza place. "Whoa." I said, as I entered.

The sounds of screaming children and music filled my ears. I saw some animals dancing on stage, as they all sang and laughed together. They were almost life like. I felt drawn to the place, so I walked in. I sat at a table and looked at the stage. There was a bear, a purple bunny, and a chicken dancing and singing. Well, the bunny was playing guitar, but whatever.

A lady came over. "Hey there! Can I get you anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I smiled.

"If you need anything, I'll be around." She smiled as she walked off.

I looked back at the stage, and noticed the bear looking at me. It was like he was singing something different than what I was hearing. **" _It's been so long... Since we've had fun... And shared the secrets... Of what we've become..."_**

I was afraid. He wasn't singing that out loud, I knew it.. I shook my head, and saw he was laughing and smiling and waving to children again. _**"Have you figured out it's me, with your theory?!"**_ This time his eyes flashed black, and I shuddered.

"What.." I whispered. "What's happening.." A man put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Hey, it's closing time." He said. I looked around, and noticed the place was empty.

"W-What?!" I asked, looking at the clock. It was 8:55pm. I gasped.

"Yeah, sorry. You'll have to come back and see Freddy and his friends tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thank you.." I got up, and walked to the front door, looking back at Freddy and his friends.

His eyes flashed black again. **_"Come back.."_** His voice rattled in my head. **_"Come back tomorrow.."_**

* * *

 ** _Guess who's writing a new story? I am! I have a good feeling about this one though. Please read and review. I worked hard. Break time for me! I'll be back to write again later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well Jesus. I **didnt t** hink so many people were going to read this.. But hey, welcome! Here's chapter two! Buckle in, shit gets real tonight!

* * *

I had made my way back to the pizzeria. It was nice in here. Made me happy even. I hadn't felt happy in a while. On the way here, someone must have dropped five dollars. It was mine now. Freddy was singing, and I tapped my foot to the beat. I was actually enjoying myself. The bear smiled, and waved his hand to the kids, who cheered. He took a break, and let Chica take over for a bit. His eyes then fixed on me, and and I remembered the real reason I had come here.

"So you came back.." His voice rattled in my head. I nodded at him. "Are you afraid?" He asked me. I thought for moment, but wasn't sure how to reply. I was a bit, because I didn't know why he was focusing on me, but at the same time, I was impressed, and curious.

He turned, and started to sing again, snapping me out of my daze. I must of taken to long to reply, because he wasn't focusing on me anymore.

I watched them, and then decided it would be fun to play some of the arcade games here. I went to the front desk, and looked at token prices. For five dollars, I could get 50 tokens. I smiled as I handed the cashier the five dollars. I got my tokens, and went off to play some games.

There was a game called 'Go Go Go' with a robot I had never seen before. He was a fox, a pirate fox! I played the game. It was simple enough. Run out to greet the children, and dodge the obstacles.

I made it to level five before I crashed into something. Tickets came out of the machine, and I pocketed them.

"Whoa cool!" I jolted at the sound of someone behind me. "You're really good at this game." It was a boy around my age.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled.

"Im Jack." He said.

"Hey Jack, I'm Autumn!" We shook hands.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said, as he put tokens in the machine. "Did you just move here?" He asked.

"Oh uhh.." I didn't know what to say. "I'm just visiting." I smiled. "This is a cool place though!"

"I know, right?" Jack asked, as he played the game. "Have you played any of the other games yet?"

"Not yet." I said, as he made it to level four. He rammed into something and sighed.

"Oh well." He took out his tickets, and pocketed them. "Come on. Let's go and play some more games."

Jack and I played more of the arcade games, before his parents came to pick him up. Once his parents came, I decided to save the other 25 tokens I had left for tomorrow. I cashed in ny tickets. I had 200 tickets.

I decided to keep the receipt, cause I was going to save up for some stuff. I sat at the table, and looked at Freddy again. "I see you're still here. That's good. You should stay tonight." He said.

I instantly was confused. How was I supposed to stay? The guard had kicked me out the night before. "I'll tell you where you need to hide if you chose to stay."

I looked down, and then looked at Freddy, and nodded. He seemed to smirk, and then gave me directions on where to hide. I had to be careful. If I got caught, I wouldn't be able to come back again. It was called Pirates Cove.

I was hidden on a small stage, and behind curtains. The pirate fox was back here too. I was terrified. I heard the clock chime 12, and the pirate fox jolted, and then looked around, his tail wagging.

I heard some really weird static sounds, and covered my ears. It was in my head! I then heard a kid laugh, before music started to play over the speakers. I looked at the pirate fox, who hadn't noticed me yet.

I then heard some singing, before the pirate fox started singing too, and left through the curtains.

"Why dont you..

Spend the night, then you'll find

Theres evil that waits inside."

They kept chanting this, before changing to something worse.

"Its me me me me.." They kept saying it, and then it got faster and higher.

"There's evil that waits inside, its me!" That was Freddy. Had I made the wrong choice? I shook behind the curtains.

I was terrified. I no longer wanted to be here. I made my way to the center of the cove, but that was clearly not a good idea. The curtains got pulled back, and I saw Freddy smirking. "Welcome." He said.

The others were behind him, also smirking. I noticed a red light appear on the camera above me. The others looked up. "Bonnie, fuzz it out." Freddy said. Bonnie, the purple rabbit simply looked at it, and the red light turned off.

"What.." I whispered. They looked at me again. "What do you want?" I asked, shaking.

"You seem to have a special connection here." Freddy said. I raised an eyebrow. "Have you been here before?"

"Not that I know of..." I was confused. Freddy reached his paws out, and I closed my eyes. I then felt myself get picked up.

He was holding me in the air, and I felt like this had happened before. I looked at him, and that's when I realized it.

"Autumn...?" Bonnie asked as he clued in.

"No way..." Chica said. Freddy smiled, as he hugged me.

"You're home..."

* * *

A/N: There we go! Im off to town now, so have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back guys! How are you? My cousin and I are currently doing a race to see who can get to 1,500 words first. So, this is going to be a longer chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

I looked at Freddy. "Home?" I asked. "Let me go!" I said, as I struggled against his grip. He held me back out.

"Does she not remember us?" Chica asked.

"It seems that way." Foxy replied. "Come on lass, you have to remember us."

"I don't remember you! I don't remember anything! What are you talking about?" I asked, as I finally got Freddy to let me go. Bonnie looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing? You don't feel like this place means anything?"

"I feel like I've been here before, yes. But I mean.."

I felt weird. I was talking to robotic animals. They seemed to understand emotion, and that's what was confusing me. "How about this." Freddy said. I looked at him. "You can stay here with us. You have no where else to go, right? I mean, after your mother died."

I stared at him. How did he know about that? I didn't tell anyone about that! Once my mother died, my dad and I moved, and that was the last I remembered. Wait... I gasped. I had been here before. My mother had worked here forever. When she passed, my dad wanted nothing to do with this place anymore.

I looked down at the ground. They knew... Of course they knew.. I had to sneak here to see them after it happened. I didn't want to be around my dad cause he was going crazy. I started to cry. I was back where my life was. But my memory was so messed up, that I could barely remember it.

"I remember.." I said. "I remember everything." I said.

"Good.." Freddy said, wiping my tears. "And just like before, we're here now, more than ever."

"But I'm a teenager. I should be able to take care of myself, and here I am, homeless, being tracked down by a man who's trying to kill me. I have no family. Mom is dead, and dad was suppose to go to jail." Freddy rubbed my back.

"It's okay Autumn."

"Stop Stop!" I heard a voice call. It was the night guard. "Get away from her!"

"It's okay!" I said. "It's fine!" I was trying to tell him, but he seemed so scared.

The man's attention turned to me, and noticed that Freddy wasn't hurting me. "Oh." He glared. "You guys gave me a heart attack! Bonnie, don't fuzz out the camera's like that!"

Bonnie laughed and apologized. I was confused. Did they actually know this guy? I thought that the whole 'I'm alive' thing was suppose to be a secret? "Autumn, this is Mike. He's the night guard here."

"Nice to meet you. I've never seen you before. You new to this town?" I shook my head.

"Her mother used to work here." Foxy said. "She was a very nice lass. But she passed away a long time ago."

"I moved away with my dad. It's nice to meet you Mike." I shook his hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "We have some cake, pizza, pop.."

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" I asked.

"Naw. I eat here all the time. Chica makes the pizzas usually."

Mike and I sat at a party room table, and he told me about the first time he had met the animatronics. "I was a kid, really little." He said. "And, I mean, back then, I was such a rebel, it was crazy. I'd always sneak into Foxy's Pirate's Cove, and I got in a lot of trouble."

"I used to sneak on stage after show time, while my mom was cleaning. Freddy would always talk to me, and I'd always get scolded." I laughed.

"I feel that." Mike said, as he took a drink of pop. "If you need a place to stay, you can come live with me. We just need to find you a job. I mean, you can always come here at night. Who knows? They're looking for day staff too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. We need people for cleaning." Freddy said, as he fixed a chair. "Cause, these kids make a mess." He pointed to himself. "I have pizza stains galore."

"I feel that!" Chica said. "They're not suppose to touch us, but they do."

"I wouldn't know that feeling." Foxy said. "I haven't been doing a show for years now."

"That's cause you always glitch out." Mike said.

"It's not me fault!" Foxy said. "I was programmed this way lad!"

"I know, I know." Mike said.

"Why don't you get anyone in to fix him?" I asked.

"We would, but no one wants to work on this place." Mike said, as he sighed. I thought to myself, and smirked.

* * *

I had slept in till about 3pm. I woke up, took a shower, and went out to the main area. Some other people were there, and they were talking to each other. I was busy, trying to find a map of the area. When I finally noticed it was pinned on the wall. I looked at it, and noticed that there was a library not to far from Freddy's. I smiled, as I went off.

I was studying mechanical books all day. I didn't really mind it actually. I found it interesting. I knew that fixing Foxy would be a lot harder, but this was a basic book. I decided to go and ask if I could borrow the book. They made me a library card, and asked if I wanted to take out any more. I decided to take a few more books, and they gave me a little book bag!

I passed Freddy's on the way back to the orphanage, and saw that the animatronics were dancing and singing. It made me happy. When I made it back to the shelter, I asked the lady at the front desk if she could help me make a resume. She did, and I decided to go out and try a few places. I was nervous when I went to places, not knowing what to say.

I applied at a grocery store, a corner store and finally Freddy's. When I handed in my resume, the manger came up to talk to me right away. He asked me some questions, and instantly remembered who I was. I was basically hired on spot. He told me that my first shift would be tomorrow, at 6pm. I was handed a uniform, and made my way back to the shelter.

* * *

That night, I came to the door after closing, and knock He was y started to bark, which made me laugh. He was chasing his tail around and around. Mike came over, and unlocked the door, so I could come in. When I walked in,, I locked it. "Hey guys!" I said.

"How was it?" Mike asked.

"I have a job here! I work 6pm to 11pm tomorrow." I said, as I placed my book bag on the table.

"Whats that?" Foxy asked.

"I'm going to try to fix you. If you want me to?" I asked.

"I'd love that!" He smiled.

"You need to tell me what's wrong first." I said, sitting him down on the floor. "It's like playing doctor."

"We used to play doctor a lot.. But you mostly stuck my little pony band aids on me." He laughed. I giggled.

He started to tell me about how when he used to do shows, he'd glitch out, and his programming would be off. He wouldn't know what to say. Aside from that, he seemed to be in good working order. I noticed some rust patches, and ripped pieces, and made a note to fix them.

Once he finished telling me what was wrong, Freddy came over, to explain certain things. He showed me the safest way to shut Foxy down, and how to move certain wires. I did so, and eventually found the source of the problem. Within his wiring, it seemed like something wasn't connected. I asked Mike to find me a tool to fix it.

He came back with a sauder gun, and I instantly went to work fixing Foxy. Freddy watched me, as I read the book, and then fixed wires. It was a shitty process, but it was working, so whatever.

When I finished, I closed Foxy's back, and turned him back on. He looked at me. "Am I... All fixed?"

"I would assume so." I replied. (A/N: My cousin gave up at 1,420 words.)

"That's great! I'll have to wait until 10am. That's when I would usually start my show. I'll let you know tonight." He said.

"For sure. I gotta get back to the shelter. I work at 6pm after all." I yawned.

"How about you come to my place? Just wait for my shift to end." I smiled at his kindness, and nodded.

* * *

A/N: There we go. That was a fun chapter. My fingers are killing me, but whatever. I'm planning on updating more this weekend. I just got my home computer up and running! Read and Review! Thanks for all the favorites and follows!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been banking chapters for a new book that will be coming out in... 12 days? Yeah, 12. But anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Sleeping at Mike's house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was super nice, and gave me the bed. I tried to tell him I would sleep on the couch, but nope. That wasn't good enough. I didn't fall asleep until 7am, which really sucked, but since I was so tired, it didn't even matter.

Mike's alarm went off at 5pm. It scared me half to death, to be completely honest. "I'm up, I'm up.." I hit the snooze button, and hauled my ass out of bed.

I made it to the main area, where Mike was sitting, watching TV. "You're up?" I asked.

"I got up at 4." He said. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Mind if I shower?"

"Go right ahead. Do you have your work uniform?"

I nodded, and then went for my shower. His house was amazing, in all honesty. I showered, got out, and saw he was standing at the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving you. You're not walking." He said. "Let's go."

"Mike.." I said, as we walked over to him

* * *

Work was fun. All I had to really do, was pick up garbage, and help the kids out. Once we closed down, I was sent to clean up more stuff, and to clean the stage. Freddy looked around, and then at me. "Ah, hello." He said.

"Hey Freddy!" I smiled, as I cleaned the stage.

"Do you want us to move?" Chica asked.

"Sure." I replied. They all stood on the ground and I started mopping the stage. It was boring, but I eventually finished.

When I went to go and tell them they could come back, they weren't there. "Oh no.." I said.

"It's okay, they do that at night." A girl said. I nodded at her. I was well aware, but where the hell were they?

I ended up going to Foxy's cove to see if he was awake. He was, and I smiled as I walked in. "Hey." I said.

"Ah, hello Lass!" He said. "I worked! I worked all morning. It was great. The boss came in. I'll be in tomorrow's show."

"That's great!" I said.

"I know! I'm very pleased."

He left, and I decided to clean his cove. I opened the curtains, and took a look around. It was very dusty, and gross. I decided to start with the floor. It was gross, and I had to clean my mop very often. Once that was done, I looked around at all the boxes, and sighed.

I had punched out at 10:00pm, but was still working on the stage. I guess I had lost track of time, but the animatronics were helping me now. Freddy would take some boxes, and hand them off to Bonnie or Chica, who would check inside. Then, they would show them to Foxy. It was mostly his props, but there were some things in there that made no sense.

I got to the last box, and looked at the animals. Mike was there now, and I looked at the clock. 12:30. I blushed, and got off the stage. "Well, it's all cleaned now." I said.

"Thanks." Foxy smiled, as he jumped on the stage. He looked around, and his tail started to wag. "It's amazing lass! I have so much space again!"

"Maybe they'll even repair the ship." Mike said, as he looked at the old worn down pirate ship in the back.

"Oh, it's not broken Mikey. It's just, well, worn down. It needs new paint." He said.

"There's paint in the back." Freddy said. "We can fix it now."

"I'm sure they'll pay you extra for fixing it too." Mike said, as he looked at me. I nodded, and went to the back room with Freddy.

We looked around, before he looked up. "Oh, there it is."

"It's really high up." I said.

"I can't reach it, and it seems the ladder isn't here.." Freddy said.

"I know, pick me up and let me stand on your shoulders." I said.

"Well, it's not that high up, but be careful." He replied, as he picked me up, and sat me on his shoulders. Even sitting, I was able to reach it. I grabbed the can of paint, and Freddy ducked as we walked out of the room.

Mike and I got to work painting the ship, while Chica went to the kitchen to make pizza. Foxy was coloring, and Bonnie watched him. Freddy was the only one actually doing work. He fixed up tables and chairs, and then joined the other two.

When we finished painting the ship, it was about 3:00am. I looked at Mike, who smiled. It was basically a giant play pit. You would climb up the ladder, and then you'd be on the main deck. Once you got up there, you could walk the plank into a foam pit. (A/N: For anyone who's read Foxy's Buried Treasure, it's the same ship.)

Mike and I decided we should probably change the foam, since it was so old. We emptied the pit, and I found some bugs, and screamed. We washed it out, and threw out the foam, and looked at it. "We don't have foam, do we?" Mike asked.

"No.." I said. "Why are you asking me? You've been here longer!" I said.

"Freddy!" Mike called. "Do we have foam?"

"No, but we have endo skeleton parts."

"That will kill the kids!" Mike said. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I was on my way back to the shelter, when I noticed I was being followed. I tried to ignore it, but wherever I went, they would follow me. It was starting to scare me. I turned around, but they were no where to be seen.

My mind went blank, when I was grabbed from behind, and a cloth went over my mouth. "Sleep now.." A mans said. "Goodnight.."

I passed out in the mans arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoa, 100 people have read this story! I should tell you the good news. I have a computer at home now! Just in time too, cause I'm done using the computers at school. This is the last chapter that will be written at school. I'm sorry for such slow and shitty updates. But here we go!

* * *

I was dizzy. My head was spinning, my heart was racing, and I felt like I was going to puke. I was tied onto a chair. I groaned, as I tried to loosen myself. "Ah, no no no." I looked at the source of the voice. A yellow rabbit? Was I dreaming? "That's a bad idea." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" He asked. "You're mine. That's all that matters."

I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't really want to know either. The rabbit seemed to eye me, as he walked around and looked me over. "You've grown." He said.

"Grown? Do I know you?" Now I was scared.

"You may, but you just don't know it." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Gold."

"Yeah.." I didn't really want to talk to this guy. I didn't know who he was. Well, maybe I did, but I didn't want to.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit. You can hang around this room."

The rabbit left, and then came back. I gasped. It was the man that had been chasing me. Now that I could see him up close, he looked very familiar. "Do... Do we know each other?"

"I believe you used to call me... Daddy.." He smirked as he walked out of the room.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

I was just getting ready. Boss said that Autumn wasn't in today. He had called my cell to ask where the hell she was. How was I suppose to know? I didn't!

I checked some of the outside footage from last night, and seen her leave. Other than that, nothing. She hadn't come back. There was an old car that drove into the parking lot, and left a.. Note? Was that an envelope? It was taped to the top part of the door. I decided to go out and look.

It was there. I was shocked. Had no one else seen it? I guess I was the only night guard though. The day guard mostly slept. I opened the envelope and began reading.

 _If you're reading this, you're probably to late. I like these games you know. It was the same thing in 87. Ahh, the good old days. You have 2 days to rescue Autumn. That's all I'm giving you. If not, then I'm going to kill her. I wish you good luck. Bye now._  
 _\- You Can't_

"Vincent." My boss said.

"Vincent?" I asked. I had gone to my boss after reading the letter. "Mr. Fazbear, I don't understand. Who is Vincent?"

"Vincent was a former employee here in 1983. He stayed with the company until about 1988." He sighed, as he ran his hand over his head. "He was a good man. Until his wife passed, and his daughter went missing. After that, he started his frenzy."

"He had a daughter?" I asked.

"That girl that works here." My boss said. "I have a feeling that is his daughter. She used to come here with him a lot."

I had to think for a few minutes. Autumn was 17. if the current year was 1998, that means Autumn would of been born in 1981. "Was his daughter born before he worked here?" I asked.

"I think that was the reason he worked here." My boss laughed. "He used to bring her here with his wife to listen to the songs that the animatronics played. We had different animatronics back then also. There was a puppet, who played a musical tune for her, and she fell asleep every night." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Autumn was very young when her mother passed. Vincent went on a rampage, and Autumn, out of fear of losing her life, ran away."

"Oh.."

"That's what I'm assuming anyways. It might not have happened like that." He got up. "Either way, we should contact the police, and attempt to get her back."

I was on my night shift, and I was explaining what had happened to the animatronics. "That's so sad!" Chica said.

"That's not fair to her!" Bonnie chimed in.

"We need to get the lass back!" Foxy said.

"And we will." I replied. "I promise, we're going to get her back." I looked at Freddy, who seemed oddly quiet. "Freddy?"

He seemed to snap out of a daze, and looked at me. "Sorry." He said. Weird..

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I just don't want her hurt. She was practically one of us." Freddy said. "Broken, unwanted.."

"That was 1987 Fred." Chica said. "It's okay now. The toys are gone, and we're here."

"Let's get her back." He said.

We had started planning, and it was scaring me a bit how much they knew. Maybe my boss would know more. It wasn't a big place here, so I wasn't very worried. Chances are the police would find her.

They had left at around 11pm to go and start the hunt. It was 2am now, but I didn't hear back from anyone yet. I was pacing around the room, when I decided to finally ask something that had been on my mind. "Foxy?" He looked over at me. "Why does Autumn have golden eyes like you?"

The room fell silent, and the foxes ears fell back. "When she was very young.." He said. "She had been left in the parts and service room. It was the same week that her mother had died. She was just a kid, you know?" He sat on the cove stage. "She got into some endo part, and it got into her eyes."

I shuddered at the thought of it. "Gross." I said.

"Gross it was. Eventually, her father came in, and when they came back out, the lass had golden eyes."

"She has fucking robotic eye balls?" I asked.

"I know, right?" Chica asked.

"I don't think she really remembers, or even understands why. I think she just lives with it." Foxy said.

"That's insane." I said. Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up.

The police had said that they found her, but she wasn't in a good condition. She was being taken to hospital, and someone was going to be waiting for Vincent at the hide out.

"She's safe." I said, hanging up the phone. "Really sick, but safe."

"Oh, thank god." Freddy relaxed and sighed. "Mike, when you go and see her, let her know we were worried as well."

"I will." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! Oh my gosh. I tried. I really did. But, I'm here now. So, let's get this thing started.

* * *

I was fast asleep. Or, I mean, I felt like I was fast asleep. I didn't know if I was dead or not. I was walking around a white space. "I hope I'm sleeping." I said, but my voice echoed off the emptiness. "Well then.." I whispered.

I walked around the white space some more. It was all white. No matter where I'd turn. "Ugh!" I yelled, but it echoed back, and scared me. The white space started to shake. I screamed, and this time it didn't echo. The white space shattered, revealing all black.

I looked around, but nope. It was all black. Or was it just dark? I couldn't tell. "Hello?" I called, but there was no answer. No echo. Nothing. "Great." I said.

"Autumn.." I heard, and spun around.

"Hello?"

"Autumn.." Now I was starting to freak out. "My daughter." I felt my heart stop.

"Mom..?" I asked, looking around. A small glowing light caught my attention, and I ran over to it.

It was like a small projection screen, showing my memories. I saw my mothers face, and it seemed like she picked me up. Was I a kid in the video? I didn't even know.

"Are we going to Fazbears for your birthday? Yes we are!"

My birthday? "Mother.." I said, as I looked at the screen. It slowly faded.

I felt my heart snap. Why would this happen?

"Autumn!" I gasped as I opened my eyes in the real world. Mike was leaning over top of me. "You're okay.." He said, his eyes watery.

"We're you.. Crying?"

"What?" He wiped his face. "Pft, no!" He said. I giggled. "Okay, yeah I was! But, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mike." I was brought back to the homeless shelter, where Mike helped me pick up my things. I guess I was living with him now. He put himself down as my guardian and promised to look after me. I was honored, but also very nervous.

We made it to Mike's place, and he started to make up a place for me to stay. He told me I could go shower, so I did. I mean, I had to be clean. I washed myself, and then washed my hair. He told me that he worked tonight, but I would be staying here to sleep, since I worked tomorrow.

He made me some soup while I was in the shower, and then left a little note, and the soup on the counter. I went over to it, after putting on one of the shirts he had given me, and my PJ pants. I took the soup, and sat at the small table. I was bored. I mean, I was eating, but I was still bored.

I decided to clean up a bit. I put my bowl in the sink, and looked around the house for any more dishes. I found a few more dishes, and put them in the sink. I started to wash them, and then put them in the other side of the sink with just water. After I rinsed them, I put them on the counter, on top of a dish towel. I then went to clean up the living room. I picked up any garbage I could fine, and threw it out. Mike kept his place pretty clean actually.

I then went to the bedroom, made the bed, and cleaned up the room as well. I took his laundry basket over to the small closet where the washing machine was. I also threw my clothes in there too. I had to read the instructions, but I figured out the washing machine pretty quickly. I turned it on, and took the other clothes that were currently in the dryer, out.

I brought the clean laundry to Mike's room, and started folding them, and putting them away. I mean, I had nothing else to do. I smiled when I finished, and went to put the now clean wet laundry in the dryer. While I waited for it to dry, I put the now dry dishes away, and smiled at myself. "Good job me." I said, looking at the clock. "Oh shit, it's 2:00am.." I sighed.

Once the dryer was done, I put it in the basket, and headed off to bed.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

"So she's okay?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah. Some guy tried to kill her."

"Her dad." Foxy replied.

"We talked about this." Freddy said.

"I know. But I don't like it." I replied.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Chica asked.

"You should go make pizza." Freddy said. "Bonnie, I'm going to have you with Mike. I want you to find that darn mouse that keeps wandering around here."

"What about me Captain?" Foxy asked.

"Clean your cove." Freddy turned to walk away.

"And where are you going?" I asked.

The bear stopped in his tracks. "I have some paper work to do." He continued walking.

Bonnie and I were looking for the mouse. "Why can't Foxy do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause Freddy wants Foxy to clean the cove. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." I replied, as I carried the net.

Eventually, we saw it scurry around, and I trapped it in the net. We put it in a container, and let it back outside, where it ran free. "So, how are things at home?" Bonnie asked.

"Pretty good." I smiled. "I have Autumn now, so it's a lot better." I went over to the staff schedule, and picked up mine and hers. "I mean, I know I work every night, but not Sundays." I laughed. "Autumn works... Tomorrow, which is Tuesday. Thursday. Friday and Sunday." I said. "Not bad."

"No, it's really not." Bonnie smiled.

"At $8 per hour, no it's not at all. Speaking of money, that poor kid. She's been through so much, I'm not sure how she'll even react to having money."

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

I was being dragged through the mall with Autumn. Since she already worked 4 shifts, at 3 hours each, she had $96. She was telling me about her want to be a normal teenager, and basically start over in life. I sent her into one of the clothing stores, while I went into one of my own clothing stores. She seemed so happy, and it was honestly about time.

* * *

A/N: LIKE I SAID I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, OMG. I should have a pool up on my account actually, right now. It's for what book I should be updating next? Yeah... Please go and vote so I know. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAPPY EASTER. I'm sorry for not updating. I'm actually so busy, with school, band, and personal shit. I'm gonna try to update more..

* * *

Mike and I were walking through the mall. I had bought a lot of clothes, and still had $30 left. We returned to the house. I put my clothes in the washing machine. Always need to wash your clothes before you wear them! Mike's clothes joined mine, and he looked at the time. "Well, you work in about 3 hours. So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Can we paly cards for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

We pulled out the cards, and starting to play. It was my favorite pass time with him. Everything he'd do, would make me happy. He cared for me, he actually took care of me. He was smart, and he lived on his own. The end of the month was coming up in about 2 weeks, and that meant rent time. We had decided to split rent, since we were both living here. Rent was $500. Not cheap, I know, but you know what? It was fine.

While Mike delt cards, I put my $30 in my jar, and smiled. Mike's jar was at $200. "If you don't have enough this month, like the full $250, don't worry. I work more hours than you anyways."

"I'm going to ask for more day time hours anyways." I smiled. "So, it's fine."

We started to play cards, and before I knew it, it was time to get ready for work. Today, I was cleaning from 6pm until 11pm. Normally, I'd work 7pm until 10pm, and then wait two hours, and join Mike for the night shift, but we had a big party coming up. I punched in, and got to work right away. My job today was simple. Open the windows, let some air in, and repaint the sign. Once that was done, wash the windows, and clean the tables.

I took out the white, red, and yellow paint, and got to work. It was actually a lot of fun. The sign was old, and really gross, so giving it a fresh coat of paint, was the most amazing thing. While I waited for it to dry, I put away the paint. I left the windows open to get the paint smell out. I washed some tables, as people started to leave. It was 8pm now.

I closed the windows, and hung the sign back up. I sprayed some spray on the windows, and smiled as I started to wash them. I loved this job, I really did. Knowing I used to come here as a kid, made it all better. I had stopped the robots from killing Mike. I had a past with this place, that I didn't even know about. A connection.

"Autumn?" The owner asked. I must have zoned out.

"Sorry sir.." I said. "I zoned out.."

"That's fine." He smiled. "I want to talk to you. Come." He said. I quickly followed him.

We sat in his office, and he closed to door. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No no.." He laughed. "I just wanted to give you something. I think you'll need it more than I will." He opened his drawer and pulled out a photo album. "It was your mothers." He handed it to me.

"Thank you.." I said, as I opened it. I saw a picture of little me, next to Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I smiled, and turned the page. Wait. I looked at the picture harder at the picture. Blue eyes? I had... Blue... Eyes? I kept looking through, and saw that in the last picture my mom and I had taken, my eyes were still blue. "Thank you sir." I said, closing it. I'd have to look into it more after.

I was in the dining room with Mike and the others. "See, see?" I asked, as I showed them the picture. "My eyes were blue! But now they're gold, like Foxy's."

The room was silent, which was never a good thing. "Lass.." Foxy started. "Those are my eyes." He said. I was confused, thinking he was joking, but knowing that I was part of this restaurant as a kid, anything was possible.

Foxy explained about the accident that had happened. How I had gotten into some spare parts and destroyed my eyes. My father had to act quickly, and therefore, I now had these golden eyes. How did I never notice? They fit my body perfectly. Not once did I ever have eye problems, and I could see in the dark very well. it explained everything.

Though I was shocked, I didn't let it bug me. I knew who my father was, and I didn't like him. He was perfect before my mother passed away, and then once she did, he became abusive. Wanted me to stay small and perfect for a life time. I took a deep breath, and stood up. "Who's hungry?" I smiled.

Mike laughed as he stood up and followed me to the kitchen. Besides, I was happy with Mike now.


	8. Author Note -

A/N: Guys, I'm really not feeling this story right now. Like, I've been so busy with a collab story I'm doing, that I just... Don't really do anything. On top of that, I'm also in school, and band, so I'm out of town every Friday. If you guys want me to continue this story, please lemme know? Thanks and I'm so sorry for this.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for replying to my note! I have decided to continue this story, since we're very close to the ending anyways. Let's get on with this chapter. It might be a bit shorter, but hey!

* * *

It was a pretty normal work day as far as I could tell. People would come in, people would leave, kids would scream. I didn't mind though, I loved working here. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all did their routine, as Foxy waited behind his curtains for his turn.

I was behind the counter today, which made my life a lot easier. Suddenly, a man walked in. "Hi there, and welcome to Freddy Fazbears." I said. He nodded, and went to walk into the pizzeria. He was wearing a hood, and it was covering his face. "Oh, wait. You need to have a child to enter." It wasn't entirely true, but I had weird vibes about this guy.

He stopped, and turned around, to face me. I instantly knew who it was. I felt my heart stop. I went to scream, but he put a finger to my lips. "I just want to talk.." He said.

"Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me." I said, whispering, but it was still a harsh tone.

"I am your father, weather you like it or not, and you are going to do what I say." I said.

I felt my heart sink, but nodded. "I get off in 2 hours. You're gonna have to go and wait somewhere else." I said.

He gave me an address, and walked out. I wanted to cry. I couldn't tell Mike, could I?

 _"You shouldn't go."_ Freddy's voice rang in my head, and I looked towards the bear. He was still doing his routine, but was still talking to me. _"He's very bad news."_

 _"I know."_ I replied. _"But what other choice do I have Fred?"_

 _"I mean, not going is a choice."_

I gave him a glare, and he put his focus back on the children and his band.

* * *

I didn't like this feeling. I knew that I was obviously doing something wrong. What if he tried to kill me? What if he kept my locked up again? I couldn't bear to think that, but I had to go and see him. I wanted answers, I needed them.

I knocked on the door. The address he had given me led me a sketchy part of town, with very warn down houses. The door opened, and my father let me walk in.

He sat me down on a chair across from him at a dining table. "I just want to talk." He said.

"Good, because I want answers." I said, crossing my arms.

"Look. I know you're mad at me. I've been hunting you for so long, I kidnapped you, and I know you think I'm a bad guy..." He paused. "But I am your father, and I just wanted you to be safe."

"You stuck animatronic eye parts in my eye sockets dad!" I said. "You've murdered children, and for all I know, you were the one that killed mom too!"

"Hey! I was in a bad place then."

"Then?!" I asked. "What about now? You're fucking crazy, you should be in jail, rehab, something! You killed people." I felt my eyes watering.

My father sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "This is why I wanted to talk to you.." He said. "Cause you know to much." I looked at him, and he was smirking. "And you can't."

* * *

A/N: Oups, sorry. Hope this was good though!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, now that I fixed the keyboard settings, let's get this show on the road. Sorry for like, being dead? I guess. I'm finally done school, and only have to worry about work now. We're doing a time skip, so get ready for that world!

* * *

I sat in my room. I hadn't moved in days. I held her sweater. The one she had come to my house in. The one she had lived in while she lived on the streets. It smelt like her. It reminded me of the sunrise. The most beautiful thing, for the most the beautiful girl.

I got up, wiped the tears from my face and started a shower. It was the day of her funeral today. The day I wasn't looking forward to at all. I actually was dreading this day. Even though her father had been arrested, and sentenced to death, attending my girlfriends funeral was going to be the end of me.

I washed my hair, body, and quickly get out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked out to my room, looking at my dress shirt and dress pants. I sighed, as I put on boxers, and then the dress pants. I then put on the dress shirt, and sat on the edge of my bed.

It smelt gross in my room. Then again, I had been living in it for a few days. I walked over to my windows, and held onto the curtains. I counted to three, and then pulled them back. I screamed, as my girlfriend was floating outside of my window. "Please open up." She said.

I opened the window, and she floated in, staying a float in front of me. "What the actual fuck?!" I asked.

"Mikey. Please." She said. "Attend the funeral. Please.."

"I can't. It's gonna be your dead body, and I-"

"Micheal, listen to yourself! You have to go. If you don't, aren't you gonna regret it?"

She had a point, I knew she did. But even then, how was I suppose to attend my girlfriends funeral? "I would regret it.. But I can't stand to look at your body like that.."

"You won't have to, it's a cremation, so it'll be ashes, it's okay." She smiled at me. "And then you can go to the pizzeria, and I can show you something." She put her hands on my face, and I actually felt it. It was cold, but still so comforting.

* * *

The funeral was small, just like I had thought it would be. No one really knew her, besides the pizzeria workers, and the animatronics. Her mother had been killed by her father a long time ago, and now her father was in jail, and being sentenced to death.

I noticed Autumn standing with a few other children, who were all smiling up at her. It was the children from the pizzeria. At least they were here.

"We are gathered here today, to remember the young girl Autumn was." The owner of the pizzeria said. I sighed. "Fazbears is closed, in honor of the girl we have lost." He said. "Her father, though broken now, was the one to help create the pizzeria, and Autumn will always have a piece of it as well."

"If only he knew how literal that was." She laughed as she stood next to me. "I have one of Foxy's eyes for gods sake." I chuckled at her.

"I would like to give her the five plush toys." I looked up at him. Five?

He carried a small box over to the wooden crate, and placed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and then Golden Freddy next to it. Golden Freddy.. That was someone we hadn't seen in a while. "May you forever rest in peace, my child."

* * *

Even though everyone else had the day off, I worked nights, so I still had to go in. I was walking, and Freddy looked at me. "So here we are." He said.

"Freddy, I know you're upset."

"Upset, Micheal?" He asked. "I'm furious. We lost the last chain of this pizzeria, because she decided to go against my better judgement. He was my creator."

"Well, when you think about it, he was her creator too, that's her father!" I snapped.

"Well, then he'd be my father too!" Freddy yelled back, jumping off the stage and walking towards me.

I glared at him, but walked towards him. "I'm not afraid of you, Fazbear." I said.

"You should be, Schmidt."

"Break. It. Up!" Bonnie ran over, and stood between us. "Are you serious? Don't you think we're all upset?" Freddy and I silent. "Mike lost his girlfriend, and we basically lost a sister. So..." His voice box started to get static like. "Don't you think.. We can stop fighting?"

I forgot. As robots, they can feel emotion, but copying that emotion is difficult. Bonnie might be crying as a spirit, but in reality, his voice box sounds like it's breaking.

"You're right." I said, tears streaming down my face. "We all did lose someone.."

"Not exactly." We all looked up, to see Autumn hanging out there. "Mike.. It's gonna be okay." She smiled. "I'll always be with you. We can still free the children."

"But you.. We need to free you."

"I am the pizzeria Mike." She said, smiling. "I don't want to be free. This way, I can always hang out with you at work, and I can hang out with these guys." She pointed to the spirits.

"Maybe we don't need to be free." Foxy said. "We just need someone to hang out with us. Take care of us. Show us it's okay."

"Maybe we just need some reassurance." Chica smiled.

"Or someone to just show us right from wrong." A voice echoed. I knew that must of been golden Freddy. I looked at the group, and my girlfriend.

"Come on Mikey.." She smiled, holding out her hand. I held it, and smiled at her. "Besides... I think this is.. My Purpose.."


End file.
